


Секрет Тони

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: С Тони что-то происходит, Гиббс решает выяснить, что же произошло с его агентом.И выясняет...





	1. Chapter 1

\- ДиНоззо! - Гиббс появился тихо и незаметно за спиной своего агента.

\- Босс? - Он поднял взгляд на Джетро.

***

Вопреки ожиданиям Гиббса Тони был спокоен. Он не вздрогнул, не подскочил, не было даже намека на испуг.

Гиббс всегда замечал изменения в настроении своей команды. Он знал, что Тони балагур исключительно на людях. Это была своего рода защита, броня от внешнего мира. Мало кто знал настоящего Энтони ДиНоззо, Гиббс знал, и видел, что с его старшим полевым агентом что-то не так. Уже как месяц тот стал тихим, спокойным, серьезным. Он терпел такое поведение агента, но потом это стало отражаться на работе. Нет, отчёты он сдавал вовремя, допрашивал преступников, свидетелей, все как обычно, но неделю назад за Тони началось наблюдаться недосыпание, недоедание и прочие симптомы усталости организма.

Именно в этот момент Гиббс понял, что пора вмешаться. 

\- Заканчивай, и живо за мной. - Сказал мужчина и направился к лифтам.

Убрав бумаги, Тони пошел за Гиббсом.

Как только агенты вошли двери закрылись, а пять секунд спустя Гиббс остановил лифт и посмотрел на Тони. 

\- Что творится, ДиНоззо? - требовательно спросил Гиббс.

\- О чем вы, босс? - недоумевал Тони.

\- О твоем поведении. Что с тобой происходит весь последний месяц? Разберись с этим, возьми отпуск, если надо, но будь добр, приведи себя в порядок, - выдал тираду Гиббс.

\- Босс, я... - начал, спустя минуту Тони, - боюсь, эта проблема не решаема, - Тони облокотился о стенку лифта.

\- Так скажи мне, решу я, если ты не состоянии, - рыкнул агент.  
\- Я не могу сказать вам, Гиббс, - грустно улыбнулся Тони, - вернее я могу, но сначала напишу прошение о переводе, и напишу завещание, если вы меня не пристрелите раньше, Гиббс, - сказав это, Тони опустил голову.

Сейчас он напоминал сломленного человека. И он уже сказал Гиббсу слишком много по своим меркам, но он знал, раз начал, закончи. Тони давно понял, что однажды придется сказать правду, и вот он, момент которого он боялся, последние несколько лет.

\- Тони, скажи мне, была ли ситуация, которой я бы не понял?

В какой-то момент Гиббс оказался слишком близко к ДиНоззо.

\- Этого Вы не поймете, Гиббс, не примете, и вообще больше не захотите иметь со мной дело.

\- Хватит, ДиНоззо! Ты уже решил все за себя месяц назад. Это был твой выбор, но к чему он привел? Это отражается на твоем здоровье и качестве твоей работы! - Гиббс говорил тихо, но четко. Так, что каждое его слово было словно гром, среди ясного неба. В его голосе слышалось беспокойство, забота, и в тоже время злость. 

\- Я не могу больше так, Гиббс, - Тони сдался, сделал шаг и притянув мужчину к себе поцеловал, а спустя несколько секунд прижал того к стенке лифта и нажал кнопку, приводя лифт в движение.

Как только двери стали открываться, Тони оторвался от Гиббса. 

\- Теперь Вы знаете, что со мной, босс, решайте, что делать, - произнеся это молодой агент выскочил из лифта и направился в сторону своего рабочего места. 

Он был абсолютно уверен, что Гиббс идет следом и немедля объявит остальным об увольнении ДиНоззо. Но, сев за стол, Тони увидел, что начальник, несмотря на его ожидания не пошел следом.

Достав документы, Тони погрузился в дела, стараясь не думать о том, что произошло.


	2. Chapter 2

ДиНоззо выскочил из лифта, как только двери открылись, а Гиббс продолжил стоять у стенки лифта. Да, теперь он знал, что происходит с ДиНоззо, но теперь, он, в первые в жизни, не знал, что делать.

Спустя секунду он принял решение. Не такое уж неожиданное, но, как ему казалось в тот момент верное. Он нажал кнопку лифта, и двери лифта закрылись.

***

У Эбби, как всегда играла громкая музыка, а сама девушка что-то сосредоточенно печатала.

\- Привет, Гиббс, - она даже не обернулась приветствуя его.

\- Эбс, надо поговорить, - сходу начал Джетро.

\- Вы сегодня не в духе, босс? - голос Эбби был весел.

Девушка оторвалась от компьютера и крутанувшись в кресте, посмотрела на Гиббса.

\- Хуже. Я не знаю, что делать. Мне нужна помощь, - Гиббс облокотился на стол и скрестил руки.

\- Я думаю, в таком случае, Вам стоит пойти к Тони. Он же эксперт в области "вылезать из разных ситуаций", - снова весело, прощебетала девушка, но в её голосе сквозило беспокойство. Она никогда не видела Гиббса настолько растерянным.

\- Дело в том, что я не могу пойти к нему за советом по проблеме, которая имеет прямое отношение к нему, - устало выговорил мужчина.

\- Что случилось, Гиббс? - Теперь Эбби полностью посерьезнела и сосредоточилась на мужчине.

\- Тони за последний месяц сильно изменился. Я думаю все это заметили, - Эбби кивнула, - сегодня я решил положить этому конец, но вместо этого... - Джетро сделал глубокий вздох и собрался с мыслями.

\- Он сделал то, чего я не ожидал, Эббс. А он наверняка теперь сидит и ждет, когда я его уволю, - под конец, в голосе Гиббса стала сквозить усталость. 

\- Он признался, Гиббс? - тихо спросила криминалист.

\- В смыс... ты знала, - понял Джетро.

\- Да, босс, простите, но Тони просил не говорить. Он и мне то сказал случайно, в день гибели Кейт. Он боялся, что тебя убьют и проговорился мне. Я обещала, что промолчу, Гиббс, - Эбби виновато опустила голову.

\- И как давно он...? - Гиббс не мог этого выговорить. Уж точно не сейчас.

\- С того момента как начал работать с Вами. 

\- То есть, уже четыре с половиной года... - Гиббс сделал еще один глубокий вздох, - И как мне с ним теперь работать? Делать вид, что ничего не было? 

\- Или увольте его, или работайте с ним дальше. Больше вариантов нет, Гиббс, - Эбби грустно улыбнулась.

\- Он хороший агент, Эбби, но сможет ли он работать?

Девушка посмотрела в глаза начальнику.

\- Попробуйте закрыть на это глаза. Вам обоим будет нелегко, но другого выбора нет.

\- Спасибо, Эбс. А теперь, пора за работу, - слегка улыбнувшись, Гиббс поцеловал девушку в щечку и вышел из лаборатории.


	3. Chapter 3

Тони действительно пытался работать, но с каждым стуком клавиш, он сбивался и вспоминал то, что произошло в лифте.

Гиббса не было уже полтора часа.

А еще ДиНоззо злился, злился на самого себя, что не смог сдержать себя и поцеловал Гиббса. Медленно, он готовился к пыткам, которые ему обязательно устроит босс.

Тряхнув головой, Тони снова застучал по клавиатуре, твердо решив дописать все свои отчеты, а потом сдать их Гиббсу.

В этот момент двери лифта открылись и из него вышел Гиббс, как всегда со стаканчиком кофе в руках и абсолютно спокойным выражением лица.

\- ДиНоззо, - Джетро остановился около агента, - отчеты готовы?

\- Да, босс... почти, - Тони кивнул на компьютер, слегка впав в замешательство. Он был уверен, что Гиббс во время своего отсутствия обдумал план его жестокого убийства, и собирается приступить к его выполнению прямо сейчас. Но как оказалось...

\- Так заканчивай быстрее. Мне потом еще это читать и исправлять.

\- Да, босс. - Тони медленно вернулся к отсчетам.

Гиббс же, посмотрев на хорошо работающих МакГи и Давид, сел за свой стол и принялся за свою работу.

По прошествии часа в офисе было тихо, пока Гиббса не вызвала к себе директор, и не дала ему новое дело.

\- За работу. У нас труп пехотинца и его жены.

Агенты собрались и выехали по указанному адресу, по дороге цепляясь за обивку сидений. Гиббс как всегда вел с ужасающей скоростью, абсолютно наплевав на правила дорожного движения.

Вопреки обычаю, Тони сидел на заднем сидении, стараясь быть незаметным. Он боролся с желанием сбежать из этой машины куда подальше, на край света, да хоть на луну, лишь бы подальше от Гиббса.

Приехав на место преступления, Джетро раздал задания. Сам он стал разговаривать с полицейской, Зива допрашивала свидетелей, МакГи занялся родственниками, а Тони с Даки работали с телами убитых: Даки обследовал, Тони фотографировал.

Не смотря на полученное задание, Тони краем глаза следил за боссом... и жутко ревновал.

Молодая полицейская, с которой разговаривал Гиббс, откровенно флиртовала с ним. 

Раньше ДиНоззо не обратил бы на это внимания, зная, что шеф, не позволит себе флиртовать на работе. Но после произошедшего в лифте он уже не в чем не был уверен. В конце концов, Гиббс мог начать отношения с женщиной, и попытаться донести до Тони, что он в пролете, и надеяться ему не на что.

По прошествии десяти минут, милая улыбка сошла с лица полицейской, за то, появилась у Тони.

Время шло, и ДиНоззо все больше убеждался, что девушка выбрала не тот объект воздыхания. А судя по её лицу, Гиббс не просто отшил её, но и проехался по качеству работы, как делал это со всеми.

Засмотревшись на Джетро, Тони не сразу понял, что тот закончил разговор, и теперь направлялся в его сторону.

\- Хватит мечтать, ДиНоззо. За работу! - рявкнул старший агент.

\- Да, босс, - тряхнув головой, Тони повернулся к телу и снова стал фотографировать.

\- Встряхнись, ДиНоззо. Будешь стараться, что-нибудь да выйдет, - послышался сзади голос Гиббса.

Тони замер и слегка повернулся к начальнику.

\- Босс? - голос агента дрогнул. У него что, начались слуховые галлюцинации, или Гиббс и вправду намекал на то, что против его чувств ничего не имеет?

Гиббс поднял руку и дал Тони несильный подзатыльник.

\- Работай уже, - устало проговорил агент.

\- Уже, босс, - Тони снова стал фотографировать. На его лице появилась незаметная, но определенно счастливая улыбка.


	4. Chapter 4

Все оставшееся время Тони работал очень активно, а улыбка не сходила с его лица.

Через три часа они вернулись в офис, и начали искать: подозреваемых, информацию, свидетелей. Все как обычно.

ДиНоззо работал с каждым часом все усерднее и усерднее, надеясь после поговорить с боссом и все обсудить

Взглянув на Гиббса, Тони снова улыбнулся: Гиббс склонился над бумагами, щурясь и стараясь прочитать написанное.

Все знали, что боссу нужны очки, но при этом, все хотели жить, и молчали о плохом зрении мужчины.

День подходил к концу. 

Зива и МакГи ушли домой первыми, отчитавшись боссу о результатах работы.

К 11 вечера Тони распечатал бумаги и взяв их подошел к Гиббсу.

\- Все готово, босс, - Тони положил бумаги перед Гиббсом и замялся, не зная, что делать дальше.

Гиббс взял документы и бегло просмотрел написанное. Удовлетворенно кивнув, убрал в папку и повернулся к Тони.

\- Иди домой, ты хорошо поработал, - сказал Джетро, смотря на своего агента.

\- Спасибо, босс, - Тони посмотрел на Гиббса, и развернувшись пошел к своему столу. 

Надев пиджак, Тони направился к лифтам.

\- Спокойной ночи, Гиббс, - тихо сказал Тони.

\- И тебе, ДиНоззо, - ответил Джетро.

Тони улыбнулся и дошел до лифта, которого не пришлось долго ждать.

***

Спустившись на парковку, Тони сел в машину, но решил поехать в ближайший бар, а не домой. Ему нужно было отдохнуть, и алкоголь вполне мог помочь его организму расслабиться.

За полчаса, Тони доехал до бара и припарковав машину пошел внутрь.

Заказав для начала виски, Тони минут десять тянул стакан. Заказав еще две порции, Тони быстро их осушил. "Заправившись" ко всему прочему еще и бурбоном, Тони посмотрел на часы: было полпервого ночи. Раскинув мозгами, Тони вызвал себе такси, и позвонил в службу эвакуации, чтобы его машину доставили домой.

Спустя 20 минут приехало такси.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Тебе надо научится закрывать двери, Гиббс, - это были те слова, которые Джетро услышал, входя в свой подвал.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, ДиНоззо, - Джетро поставил стаканчик с кофе на полку, снял пиджак и посмотрел на Тони.

\- Пришел поговорить, - Тони посмотрел на Гиббса.

\- О чем? - Джетро кинул пиджак на кресло, взял кофе с полки и прошелся вдоль лодки. 

Тони встал и подошел к Гиббсу, преграждая ему путь.

\- Ты знаешь.

\- Ты пьян, - учуял запах алкоголя Гиббс.

ДиНоззо усмехнулся.

\- Какое открытие, Гиббс, - съязвил Тони, - ты сказал, что может, что-то выйти. Ты ведь имел виду нас. Фактически ты сказал, что дашь мне хотя бы один чертов шанс, так Гиббс?

\- Я дам тебе шанс, - кивнул Джетро, - но сначала скажи, как это произошло, - Гиббс кивнул Тони в сторону кресла, но тот взял наждачку и провел рукой по дереву.

\- Мне кажется... нет, не кажется. Я влюбился в тебя тогда, когда поймал, еще в Балтиморе. Меня поразил твой насмешливый взгляд, дерзкая полуулыбка. Я даже забыл, что ты преступник, и даже захотел дать тебе уйти, - Тони нашел сучок и стал водить по дереву наждачкой, уверенными и привычными движениями.

\- Когда я узнал, что ты агент под прикрытием, я испытал колоссальное облегчение, но я не представлял, что делать дальше. А когда ты предложил мне работу... Я наверно, впервые был по-настоящему счастлив, - Тони замолчал и перестал шлифовать. Он положил наждачку и подойдя к Гиббсу сел у него в ногах.

Джетро слушал Тони внимательно. Он пил свой кофе и не понимал, как он, столько времени ничего не замечал. Покосившись на сидящего Тони, Джетро сделал еще один глоток.

\- Продолжай. 

Тони кивнул и снова заговорил.

\- Я работал с тобой, строил улыбки девушкам, отшучивался, ненавидел твоих женщин. Ты был моим боссом, другом,напарником, но с каждым днем, этого становилось мало. Когда убили Кейт, я проговорился Эбби. С тех пор она помогала мне справится с этим. Так что, последние полгода, благодаря ей, прошли легче и незаметнее. Но месяц назад я начал срываться, Гиббс. Просто устал держать все это в себе, а ты, ты просто не вовремя спросил, что со мной. Не сделай ты этого, все было бы нормально, и ты не узнал бы о моих чувствах. Я был в шоке, когда ты сказал, что может, что-нибудь, да будет. Я думал. что ты уволишь, или пристрелишь, а может и все сразу, - выпалив это, Тони положил голову на колено Гиббсу и закрыл глаза.

\- Прости меня, я должен был держаться, - он выдохся, устал, и выложил все, что было у него на душе.

Они просидеть в тишине минут десять. Гиббс сделал последний глоток и поставил пустой стаканчик из под кофе на стол. Встав, и подняв ДиНоззо за шкирку, подтолкнул его к лестнице, ведущей на верх.

\- Хорошо. Я напишу рапорт о переводе, - неправильно истолковал действия Гиббса агент.

\- На кухню, ДиНоззо. Мне нужен кофе. 

Протолкнув Тони в нужном направлении, Гиббс сделал себе кофе и они пошли в гостиную. Старший агент сел на диван и сделав глоток посмотрел на Тони.

\- Сядь ты уже.

ДиНоззо сел и выжидающе посмотрел на Гиббса.

\- Что мне делать, босс? - отчаянно спросил он.  
\- Что нам делать, Тони, - Гиббс сделал еще глоток, - я не могу это просто так оставить, иначе, мы не сможем работать. Я обещал тебе шанс, и не отказываюсь от своих слов, но все-таки, правило №12 еще никто не отменял.

\- А если я переведусь в др... - Тони замолк, под гневным взглядом Гиббса.

\- Ты отличный агент, ДиНоззо, и я не хотел бы расставаться с тобой в этом плане, - сказал Гиббс, отпивая кофе.

\- Прости, - повторил Тони, наверно в сотый раз за ночь.

Джетро бросил взгляд на часы.

\- Пора спать, ДиНоззо. Я встаю рано, не успеешь встать вовремя, будешь добираться до офиса пешком.

\- Хорошо, босс, - покорно согласился Тони.

Спустя 15 минут, в доме погас свет, а два агента заснули, каждый думая о своем.

***

На утро, как ни странно, первым встал Тони. Уверившись, что босс еще спит, он наскоро умылся и пошел готовить завтрак.

Управившись за полчаса, Тони сел и стал ждать Гиббса, думая о том, чтобы первым делом попросить у того таблетку от головы.

Спустя 10 минут появился и сам хозяин дома.

\- Подрабатываешь поваром, ДиНоззо? - усмехнулся Гиббс.

\- Я всегда любил готовить, босс. Но вот возможность выпадает редко, - улыбнулся Тони.

\- У Вас есть, что-нибудь от головы? - спохватился Тони.

Гиббс, внимательно посмотрев на ДиНоззо, ухмыльнулся и подойдя к шкафу, достал баночку аспирина, и поставил её перед Тони.

\- Спасибо, босс, - прохрипел агент и схватился за баночку, попутно наливая себе воды. Выпив таблетку, Тони поставил чайник и предложил Гиббсу завтрак.

Завтракали они в полной тишине.

\- Собирайся, ДиНоззо, - встав, Джетро ушел одеваться. Тони за это время вымыл посуду, и быстро собрался.

Спустя 10 минут они выехали на работу. Гиббс за рулем, а Тони звонил в службу эвакуации, выясняя, доставили ли его машину до дома.

\- Босс, что будем делать? - задал вопрос, ДиНоззо, когда Гиббс припарковался на своем месте.

\- Работать, ДиНоззо, - хмыкнул Гиббс в своей обычной манере.

\- Я не об этом, - склонил голову Тони.

\- Я знаю, Тони. И нет, я не знаю, что делать.

\- Я должен уволиться, Гиббс, - еле слышно сказал Тони, - это будет решением всех проблем.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, ДиНоззо, - рыкнул Гиббс, и резко дернув Тони на себя, поцеловал.

Начавший было сопротивляться ДиНоззо, расслабился, и сам уже притягивал к себе начальника за пиджак.

Когда воздуха стало не хватать, Гиббс отстранился от Тони.

\- У меня будет поручение на завтра, - сказал Джетро, ровным голосом, будто ничего не произошло.

\- Но завтра суббота, Гиббс! - работать в субботу? Как бы Тони не любил свою работу и своего начальника, на такое он пойти не мог.

Гиббс усмехнулся.

\- Ты просто должен перетащить часть своего барахла ко мне. Думаю, найду для тебя свободную полку.

\- Гиббс, вы...ты... - Тони вылупился на босса, как заяц на морковку.

\- И я не буду повторять это дважды, ДиНоззо, - улыбнулся Джетро.

\- Да, босс.


End file.
